Changeling
by Shadow-The Black Queen
Summary: He carressed the side of her face, making sure she was real. The power that came off her was intoxicating, he knew he could never leave her, because nothing else mattered.
1. Prologue

She had always been different from other children. She scorned their games, preferring to read in a quiet, shadowed corner. Though her mother dressed her is pink designer labels, she would trade them all for simple black.

Her parents had never noticed the gleam in her eyes when they shut off the light allowing the dark to smother her, never thought it strange that she reveled in thunder and yipped with glee when lightning broke the unmoving blackness.

But she knew she was different, like a changeling, child to fey but placed among humans to play her game. She knew she was adopted, she saw her true self in clear waters, and when she got her Hogwarts letter it only strengthened her beliefs, the shadows who whispered to her every day told her secrets, told her forgotten things. They told her the truth because they could do no different, they could not lie to their mistress.

Every year during her trip to Diagon alley she would slip away to where the shadows called to her. Spend most of her exceptional amounts of money on books and jewelry who's shadows called to her, cried out her name. The scents of rot, decay and death comforting her preparing for another year of the façade.


	2. Hel's first chosen

_**Long ago she had become accustomed to the whisper of the shadows. The soft hiss of their voices made the noisy train station almost unbearable. But the shadows had told her to act, they would take care of the rest, all she had to do was play the sweet, bookish, Gryffindor princess. The shadows would teach her, mold her, wrap her in Darkness, their Hel.**_

_**Now she was Head Girl and she didn't need to worry about hiding who she was in her dormitory not if her suspicions on Head Boy were correct. Her black nails tapped to the rhythm of a song only she could hear. Her pretty, dark eyes were half lidded as she listened to the shadows whispers. **_

"_**Granger?" Draco Malfoy asked unbelievingly not recognizing her. Gone were the gold and maroon, replaced by black and bloody reds.**_

"_**Hello." She replied her fingers stopping their dance and turning to fiddling with her earrings.**_

"**What? No witty remark? No shove off Malfoy?" He asked scathingly, raising one eyebrow at her.**

"**I've no quarrel with you Draco. Do not mistake me for Ronald who's self esteem is so low that he feels the need to insult anyone even remotely attractive." Hermione told him looking at him for the first time since he walked in. "So there is no need to keep up that mask. No need for that supposed love of Tom Riddle." Draco's eyes snapped open, how had she known. Somehow she was now behind him her arms wrapped around his neck, whispering in his ear. "Do you want that hideous mark gone? I can replace it with something so much more beautiful. You won't need to fear that idiot, who dubbed himself Dark Lord, anymore. You will no longer need to pretend loyalty, when you really can be loyal. To none but the shadows, I can make it happen, I will."**

**Saying Draco was surprised would be an understatement. He had never seen this side of Hermione Granger, never even thought this kind of side could exist within the quiet, bookish Gryffindor; it was very…. Slytherin, it suited her, he realized. **

"**Yes," he whispered reveling in the thought that he could be rid of this awful mark that made him no better than a slave, he could be loyal to that Darkness that had called to him from a young age.**

**She reached for his arm, moving herself in front of him, drawing back his sleeve, and bending over the ugly Dark Mark and pressing her lips against it in a gentle kiss. A feeling of power in the air made a tingle run through Draco's spine, and the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, and it came from her. The snake began to writher on his arm as if it were dying, the mouth of the skull opened in a scream before it shattered, the ink on his arm reforming into a black rose; Hel was spelled on the inner three petals, spiraling away from the name were more words **_**Blessed by shadows, kissed by darkness, Hel's first chosen.**_

"**Do you like it?" Hermione asked Draco. He gave her a genuine smile, and almost gawked, because now he could see her. Dark almost black hair dropped in perfect ringlets down her shoulders stopping just below her shoulder blades, calculating cocoa eyes with flecks of red and blue, met his silver ones with a tenderness he rarely showed anyone.**

"**Thank you," he said, he reached out and brushed her jaw with his finger tips as if to make sure that the porcelain skinned beauty before him was real.**

"**You're very welcome, but you need to keep treating me the way you normally do, at least in public." Hermione told him with a small smile.**

"**What about the others? There are some loyal to him here, they know of my Mark, what happens if they see this one?" Draco asked worriedly.**

"**They won't be able to read what's written let alone find the words. If they question just say it's a special concealment charm." she old him shrugging" they won't know what it is the idiot won't know what it is and the buffoon won't know what it is so your pretty much in the clear." Hermione sensed McGonagall's presence not too far away and gave Draco a meaningful look "I'll tell you more when we get to the dormitories. McGonagall's on her way." Draco took the seat diagonal from her so they could pretend to ignore each other. While he brought up his cold mask his mind wandered to the whispering of the shadows.**

**tell me what ya think, if you have any ideas or constructive critisism to make my writing stronger I'll be glad to oblige REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Hel Rose

This is the portrait to your dormitory," McGonagall said pointing towards the blank canvas, "You will say your password to set it."

"_eternity"_ Hermione whispered in the soft flow of the shadow language. Draco reveled in the language, hearing and understanding each beat of her voice. Minerva watched with fascination as a drop of black spread on the canvas like a drop of ink in water; a gentle, flickering, candle flame danced in the background seeming to add to the deep black of the canvas; every once in a while a dart of movement gave the impression of danger; and eyes seemed to peer at you one layer of black over another.

Professor Minerva McGonagall had to steal herself to walk through the portrait, it was giving her the impression of being watched. The common room was nothing like she had expected it to be, there were no tall open windows spilling light onto the floor, they had been covered by red-wine colored, velvet curtains. A fire roared in the grate casting disturbing shadows on the walls, books rose in towering bookshelves worn covers proudly declaring their titles in languages unknown to Minerva, music sounded from somewhere, dark and dangerous music.

"The kitchen is through that door, and the staircases HG stands for Head Girl and HB stands for Head Boy. Now I need to go converse with the Headmaster about the schedules for tomorrow so I'll take my leave." Professor McGonagall said turning to walk towards the portrait that from this side looked like a door with elaborate carvings reached from floor to ceiling.

"Oh Minerva?" Hermione began, "There's no need to tell Albus about this now is there?" Professor McGonagall's eyes misted over slightly and Draco felt a wave of power came off Hermione, it took all his strength not to close his eyes and breath in the Darkness. He came out of the trance as she trailed cold fingers down his arm. "Now, would you like to go to sleep? Or we could just hang out near the fire for a while." a dangerous glint had crept into her eyes.

"What time is it?" Draco asked playing along.

"Far too soon to sleep, the moon is only just rising."

"Will you explain the darkness? I've always heard the shadows faintly, but this is the first time they seem to accept me." Draco asked sitting in one of the two chairs that huddled around the fireplace. Hermione sat gracefully, shedding the charm on her appearance.

"What do you want to know? There is too much to tell for just one night." Hermione asked tilting her head slightly to look at the boy. The fire reflection from her eyes the different colored flecks lighting up brilliantly.

"My Mark. Can you tell me about that?" Draco asked tracing the outline of the rose lovingly.

"Of course, the Hel Rose." She said as her eyes took on a misty quality, "The Hel Rose is a symbol of the Darkness, a physical representation of the Dark power within the Marked called the Chosen. The first chosen shares a bond to the leader stronger than any other. It's unbreakable, there can be no lies, the Rose prevents it. It also serves as a kind of shield for all the Chosen, the supposed Dark Arts have no affect, they will simply meld with your own power."

"So the Cruciatus curse and Avada Kedavra. They don't have an effect on Chosen?" Draco asked stroking the petals of the rose.

"None whatsoever." Hermione smiled, "and we practice the true arts of Darkness. That power you felt earlier? Those are the true arts, the Dark Arts are merely a wizards way of recreating our powers." Her eyes darkened at the mention of wizards stealing her arts. "Would you like to learn one?" She asked eyeing him her mood changing as fast as a cloud crosses the moon. Draco's eyes lit up at the possibility.

Hermione conjured a tarantula, "Focus on the spider, Draco. Imagine it screaming in pain, imagine it suffocating in darkness, imagine it twitching under thousands of needles." Draco did as she said feeling his Mark grow warm as he focused his thoughts solely on making the spider break under pain.

The tarantula collapsed, something like a scream came out of its jaws. Hermione smiled wickedly feeling Draco's power surge and wrap around the spider crushing its delicate exoskeleton easily.

"That is… intoxicating." Draco said as he turned eyes that were now a storm grey on Hermione.

"Of course it is. The true arts are almost addicting in the way the power moves. It felt good though didn't it?" She asked her voice warm honey, "I can show you more." Draco's eyes snapped into focus darkening even more as his power swelled inside him. "But not now, it's nearing dawn. We do gain energy from the shadows but not enough to sustain us all day. I'll see you in a few hours Draco." Hermione said running her fingers through his hair as she passed him to go to her dormitory. Draco too climbed the twisting stair case up to his room, forgetting the dead spider lying on the coffee table. The very spider that a small creature with very sharp and black wings was now nibbling on contentedly, it's empty eye sockets hidden behind closed lids.

A.N. So what do you guys think? If you review I can try to update. Tell me if your confused, or if you think something isn't quite right!


	4. The light's first folly

To put it lightly waking up the next morning was hell. Draco groaned as light struck his eyes, his mussels felt like he had run a marathon, his joints creaked as if he hadn't moved in years, the pain in his body extended down into the very marrow of his bones. He looked down at his arm to double check that yesterday wasn't a dream, the sight of the shadow black rose comforted him.

A set of black, empty sockets met his eyes as he rolled over fully intending to fall back asleep and skip the first class of the day. With a start he fell from his bed.

"_You should get up now. If you skip class she won't be happy." _The creature smiled showing extremely sharp teeth and flaring its large butterfly like wings. _"My name is Belliate. I am your Companion, I will always be with you and will teach you our ways."_ Belliate fluttered her wings and landed on his shoulder, _"She's waiting for you."_ Belliate told him amusedly. As Draco stood up with her still on his shoulder and went down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Morning Draco, have you met Bell?" Hermione asked setting the breakfast table without looking at him.

"Yes, she's an interesting character isn't she?" Draco asked as he sat down nursing his mug of coffee while examining her. Hermione's dark curls were in pigtails and hung down almost sinisterly glossy, she wore a blood-red tank top with the outline of black wings on the back and a simple black skirt. He knew it would be covered with her charm and her cloak but she looked amazing. Draco shook his head, what one day on speaking terms and you fall for her? He asked himself sarcastically.

"Pancakes for you and me and normal for the Companions." Hermione said smiling setting down a stack of pancakes in the center of the table and a smaller plate of something next to it. Bell made a chittering noise and was joined at the smaller plate by a second Companion, "This is Christophe, my Companion." Hermione said before sipping her own coffee delicately.

After they finished their silent meal Hermione passed Draco his schedule and smiled at him.

"We have potions together, but that should be it. Because our class is so small it shouldn't be too hard to get Snape to 'make' us sit together. Keep your temper in check today, and make sure that Belle doesn't get into trouble. If you'll excuse me, I have to make my appearance as the Gryffindor Princess distraught about having to room with the Slytherin Prince by running into the arms of my 'best-friends'. I'll see you in potions Draco." She seemed to purr the last word and as she left she once again ran her fingers through his silky hair and along his jaw. Christophe had followed her in the shape of her ginger 'cat'.

"Now is it nice for her to tease me?" Draco asked no one of course Belle answered.

"_No, of course it's not nice. But you have to admit that you like her, and it's funny to watch you get all flustered and annoyed." _She giggled and lit down on his shoulder again, _"What form do you want me to take? I have a snake, a butterfly, or an owl."_

"How about snake? Just slide beneath my sleeve or the collar of my robes, that way you won't be noticeable." Belle nodded, happy that her master was smart she had heard tales from the elders of Companion's who died because their master was an idiot. The black snake slid beneath his collar and coiled around his neck, "shall we grace the Slytherin's with our presence?" Belle hissed her reply.

"Hey Hermi," Ron greeted as she sat down next to him, no one noticed as the tiniest frown slid onto her face and Christophe wound around her legs. Ron was shoveling food into his mouth as fast as he could, as if afraid it would get up and run away.

"Ronald, must you eat like that? It's disgusting." Hermione said glaring at him. She watched in her peripheral as Ron just shrugged and Harry ignored both of them intent upon the pretty girl sitting next to him. As Draco passed the Gryffindor table he winked at her and subtly brushed his fingers against her hand. She smiled back at him sensing Belle curled around his neck.

"_If you practice on small animals for Belle she might teach you something new." _Hermione whispered to him as he kept walking an almost imperceptible nod was the only indication that he had heard. "So Harry, Ron, how are you going to do your homework now? Because since I'm Head Girl you can't exactly copy off me in the common room." She pointed out and in joy watched as their faces blanched. It was common knowledge that the only reason Ron and Harry even managed to pass OWL's was because they had 'borrowed' her notes. Of course knowing the old fool he would find a way to excuse them from failing because Harry was 'the last hope of the Light'. The idiot got out of everything, sheer, dumb luck must have a field day with him and his narrow escapes and everything school related, was dismissed as Harry 'training' to defeat the Dark Lord.

"Hermione, if Voldemort attacks it's not going to matter what grade we get on an assignment." Harry said, blowing her off. Hermione chuckled under her breath, Christophe cackling along with her, they could see the fear in his eyes. The oh so perfect Golden Boy didn't want that impeccable reputation that he had stolen, to get tarnished.

"If that's what you think Harry. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to Runes it wouldn't be good to be late on the first day." Hermione said as she stood up Christophe following at her heels, seemingly grinning at her friends. _"Can you believe them Christophe? No how are you Hermione? No good morning Hermione. But instead how will we pass without cheating off you Hermione? Or don't be stupid Hermione, you have no worth." _Hermione ranted to her Companion.

"_Stupid humans. Don't think about it Hel, think instead on your plan to destroy those pretenders." _Christophe told her as he wove in an out of her legs, Hermione smiled at him and held out her arms for him to jump into. _"I don't know how you do it but you have the most comfortable arms, Master." _He said settling into her arms, her Professor didn't mind if he joined their class.

Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with me as I attempt to work this out on paper and even in my head. Help me out?


	5. Always there

"Alrig' this year we're gonna be studyin dark creatures." Hagrid said, Draco smirked finally happy that he decided to take this class. "Now I need ya' ter' know tha' these creatures are dangerous. They won' hesitate to kill ye' so ye' need ter' be careful." Hagrid was looking directly at Harry and Ron for this, everyone knew they were his favorite students, Belliate hissed. The red-head made her ache to hurt him, he gave off a sense of being overly confident and stupid. Something about the way he and the black-haired boy moved just made her upset.

"_May I kill the Red-Head?" _Belliate hissed, _"He irritates me"_ Belliate said quietly her tail twitching agitatedly.

"_No, you can't kill the Weasel. Slide down my arm, I'll lean to tie my shoe, get into the grass, I'll kill something for you." _Draco said exasperated. Belliate consented and slid down his arm into the grass. Draco focused his attention on a dove flying overhead, imagining its wings snapping and it's heart still, he felt the power arch away from him to strike the unsuspecting bird, who's wings cracked sickeningly and fell.

"_Most impressive master," _Belle hissed quietly as she swallowed the bird. _"I love dove's." _

"Ter' day we won' actually be studyin' anything 'cause there so dangerous. Instead we'll be goin' over the proper handlin of 'em." Draco sighed, today was going to be a long day. He wished Hermione were here if nothing else they could talk and he could learn more. For some reason he just couldn't seem to calm down when he couldn't see her.

***********

"For the last time, I will not do your homework for you!" Hermione said forcefully, the restrained anger evident in her voice. "Do your bloody work yourselves for a change, I'm swamped as it is." Ron and Harry were shocked at her language, on principle Hermione never swore.

"But 'mione, you're the best at everything. Anything I write would be a disgrace, everyone's counting on me." Harry said, attempting to pull a 'I'm the chosen one so you have to do what I say.' Hermione gritted her teeth together, her hands clenched into fist her nails biting into her skin.

"Harry, as of now I have 2 feet for Charms, a foot and a half for Transfiguration, three books to read by Wednesday for Runes, and four astrology charts for Saturday, and it's only halfway through the day. I think I have enough to do already without doing YOUR homework as well." Hermione said forcefully, mentally screaming curses at the insufferable idiot. Every instinct she had urging her to curse him into oblivion, but years of acting kept her mask firmly in place.

"But Hermione! If you don't do our homework, we'll fail. If we fail, we have less time to work with the Order. If we can't help the Order how will they defeat You-Know-Who!"

"Ron, come off it. When you guy's disappear without me I know you're not going to the Order. If you were going to the Order you'd take me, you don't understand half of what their saying otherwise. Admit it you guys don't do your homework because your too busy chasing after pretty girls even though you Harry are currently dating Ginny, and Ronald don't forget I knew when you were cheating on me. You don't care about your grades, you care about your precious reputations." Hermione hissed, stalking off to the dormitory's cussing fluently under her breath.

"What's got you all worked up?" Draco asked setting his book down on the side table as Hermione stormed into the Common Room.

"I am going to go insane if those idiots keep pestering me, their so conceited if they think I don't know what their doing." Hermione said collapsing into his lap, much to Draco's surprise.

"Who's pestering you, mi amore?" He asked the endearment just slipping out.

"Harry and Ron, the feckless idiots. If they 'ask' me to do their homework 'for the good of the light' one more time I will seriously loose it. All their doing is making sure they have enough time to chase pretty girls." She said her arms circling his neck as she buried her face in his chest. Without thinking Draco pulled her closer to his chest and began stroking her hair.

"Don't let them get to you, mi amore. They are simply idiots, as you've pointed out. I'm here, I'm always here, I will always be here." He could feel her smile into his chest as she curled as close as she could, her arms tightening around his neck.

"You may want to rethink that statement, because if you mean that I may just never let you go."

A.N. Here you are my friends. What do you think? Some ideas and feed back would be very welcome. Got any ideas? Tell me.


	6. Mi amore

"Amore, we should get going to class. Snape won't be mad at me if I skip, but he doesn't like you much." Hermione sighed but stood up.

"Thank Merlin, Ronald and Harry don't have Potions," She said flipping her slash bangs behind her ear. "I'd have to act all upset and act like a pathetic little child and throw a temper tantrum when I 'had' to sit by you."

"Not to mention we'd have to act like we still hated each other, no one else will question the Heads being civil towards one another." Draco said standing and immediately walking towards the portrait.

"I should go first, you come in a little late it'll look suspicious otherwise. Or we could make it look like I dragged you down?"

"That would shatter the whole 'I hate the mudblood' image wouldn't it?" Draco answered watching her eyes light up.

"Good point. See you in Potions Malfoy, after classes remind me to talk to you about Christmas break." Hermione said trailing gentle fingers along Draco's jaw as she left.

"Still not nice of her." Draco said while Belle laughed.

********

"Mr. Malfoy, you will sit next to Miss Granger." Professor Snape sighed as Draco walked into class late. For once the Granger girl didn't object to him not taking points off Slytherin, strange; neither did either of them object to being seated next to each other when it was common knowledge they hated each other. Looking closer Snape noticed a slight glint of something in Hermione's eyes that resembled mischief.

"Today we will be seeing how difficult a potion you can make so I can see where you are in knowledge." As soon as he stopped talking Hermione was brewing, the scent coming off the ingredients already going into the cauldron was, intoxicating almost like she was brewing amortentia.

"_This is a wicked brew; fun for me, pain for you; Wolfsbane, hellebore, unicorn hair; snake blood or dragons blood I don't care; Basilisk fang, crushed rodent spine; essence of jealousy, powdered jade; hot blood from the adder, cold blood from Hel; mist from a willows roots, dew from a spider web; Finally a frosty fairy's wing and the lost voice of a mermaid tortured to sing." _Hermione sang under her breath. To Draco it sounded like a children's rhyme, and considering the shadows pretty much raised her he wouldn't be surprised if it was.

"_That's the witches brew,"_ Belliate hissed into Draco's ear.

"_What does it do?" _Draco asked still focusing on his potion, an ancient poison with no name.

"_It insures pain if not a slow painful death. Each person reacts to it a little differently, if she uses dragons blood versus snake blood she's aiming to kill, its an ancient potion invented by Evangeline Darke, the original Hel. Master, if you simply switch out the beetles eyes with a little powdered basilisk fang that will become the Chosen's brew, another one of our potions." _Draco obliged, stealing a pinch of the extra basilisk fang from Hermione and adding it to his potion. He watched as he stirred, watched the potion become a dark storm grey and the steam rising in almost invisible snakes. In his peripheral vision he saw Hermione cut her palm and add the blood to the potion, as she stirred the blood into the red liquid, it turned black and steam rose off the top of the potion forming a human skull which opened its mouth, and screamed.

Snape's eyes immediately trained on Hermione's potion, and narrowed when he didn't recognize the ingredients she was adding, while the skull contorted into just a black mist that hung over the potion obscuring its color.

"_Impressive Draco." _Hermione purred as she filled a decanter with her potion and then put the rest in tiny vials.

"_Same here Mi Amore." _He replied as he too flasked his potion.

"Since Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger seem to be the only ones who are finishing, I will let them leave early." Draco smirked, a tiny sliver of a smile graced Hermione's lips as she placed the decanter on Snape's desk next to Draco's flask, the grey poison swirled sinisterly in the flask as the black mist that obscured Hermione's potion earlier seemed to test the seal of the decanter to see if it could get out as it hung over the bleached, bone white potion.

*******

"Well that was a giant waste of time." Hermione said as she collapsed back into Draco's lap, her head resting on his chest.

"Mi amore, you wanted to talk to me about Christmas break?" Draco asked wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her closer.

"What do you think about me spending half of break at the mansion?"

A.N. There you have it my friends. The more you review the faster I update. And seriously if you have the time to press the pretty button and add me to one of your lists then you have time to tell me if you like my story. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! By the way, thank you nudge lover for actually reviewing.


	7. Taken by the dark

"Why only half of break?" Draco asked tightening his grip around her waist and placing his head on her shoulder.

"I need to make at least some kind of appearance for the Weasels, and I have a feeling Ginny will be very open minded about the Mark this Christmas." Hermione said as she took Draco's arm revealing his Hel Rose and kissing it softly. "The letters and presents from Harry's numerous flings and girlfriends will force poor Ginevra to see him in a new light. Because of her breakdown she'll be very vulnerable to suggestion and influence, and I intend to use that to my advantage." Hermione said smirking.

"Ahhh, mi amore. Why weren't you placed in Slytherin?" Draco asked kissing the side of her neck.

"Chance, the Hat basically picked the one he though I would fit in with best; because of my mask, he assumed it was Gryffindor." Hermione said smiling, her eyelids fluttering her breathing uneven as Draco kissed her just beneath her ear. "That's not nice, Draco." Hermione pouted.

"Isn't it? Would this be better?" Draco asked, and moved his mouth to cover hers in a soft kiss. Hermione's eyes widened in shock for a second then closed as she kissed back.

Hermione pulled away from the kiss and looked towards the entryway.

"Or maybe I won't need to spend half of Christmas with the Weasely's, he just makes it so easy for me." Hermione said smirking at Draco.

As soon as Draco disappeared up his stairs Hermione applied her charm so she looked like she was in sweats and a t-shirt with her hair in a messy ponytail, like she had been studying. "Ginny is that you?" Hermione asked as she opened the portrait to stop the pounding. The normally vivacious girl launched herself into Hermione's arms crying; her red-hair was wind tossed as if she had run from the Room of Requirement to the Heads dorm near the astronomy tower.

"Ginny what happened?" Hermione asked worriedly, steering the other girl towards one of the two chairs. "Why are you so upset?"

"It-it's Harry, Hermione I saw hi-him hi-him. Oh Merlin!" Ginny screamed and Hermione silently thanked every shadow in the world that she put silencing wards around the room. "I can't can't get him out of my head! All the times he said he loved me, they were all a lie! I just can't can't…" Ginny was hysterical, she didn't seem to be able to conduct her thoughts into any workable pattern much less speak them.

"Ginny, Ginny calm down, look at me Ginny. What did you see." Hermione questioned, fighting the urge to smile he just made it so easy for her.

"I saw him… with another girl." Ginny said attempting to calm down. "N-nothing 'bad' but still… Hermione he's supposed to be mine only. H-he told me so himself, everything out of his mouth has been a lie. All of it Mia. How many times have I written off his behavior?" Ginny was calm now, the hysteria subsided giving way to blinding anger. "How many lies? How many times has he betrayed me? Hermione I just want the pain to stop." Ginny whispered the end, hunching over as if in pain.

"I can make it stop, or at the least I can give you a way to get back at him." Hermione whispered.

"You can?" Ginny looked up, her eyes glinting insanely. "How?"

"All you have to do is agree that you won't betray me? Do you agree?"

"Of course!" Ginny said with a passion, "why would I turn on you? You're the only friend I have who hasn't lied to me."

"Roll up your sleeve then." Hermione commanded, Ginny complied rolling up the sleeve of her left arm and holding it out to her. Hermione kissed her fingertips and placed them gently on Ginny's arm; Ginny watched in fascination as a black mark appeared on her arm and bloomed like a rose bud. The petals unfurling, vines crawling up Ginny's arm, thorns appearing; when Ginny moved to touch one it sprang from her skin. "This is your Hel Rose, welcome Ginny." On the inside of Ginny's wrist was the one thing that held her attention, the Hel Rose bloomed black against her alabaster skin its innermost petals seeming to glow a bloody red. _Damned from birth, Taken by anger, Hel's most devoted._ The words rang in Ginny's mind, gave her purpose, strength, courage, those words gave her power.

Ginny looked up at Hermione and gave a cruel smile, she would die for Hel for the one who gave her freedom.

A.N. yes I know it's a shorter chapter. Please pass on your ideas and thoughts they help. And remember IF YOU HAVE TIME TO PRESS THE PRETTY SHINY BUTTON FOR A FAVORITE OR FOR AN ALERT THEN YOU HAVE TIME TO GIVE ME A REVIEW. Thanks for reading, and reviewing


	8. The Velvet Rose

Ginny didn't show up to any of her morning classes, Harry started to worry. Was there any way she could have seen him and Lila? He shook the thought off as paranoid ramblings; Hermione was giving him the cold shoulder as well, but he just assumed she was still mad for the homework incident yesterday.

"Ginny! Hey angel." Harry greeted when he found Ginny and Hermione sitting in a secluded corner of the deserted library.

"Don't you, angel me Potter." Ginny hissed, not even looking at him, her fingers seeming to play with a deck of cards she had in her hand.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Harry asked, those stupid, paranoid ramblings making themselves known once again.

"Everything comes with a price Harry," Ginny said laying out a card on the table in front of her, the picture looked like some kind of coin. "The price you will pay has yet to be demanded. As for me," She turned over a second card upside down which read 'the lovers', "the price of a broken heart, was such a light price to pay for freedom." She glared at him with tears in her eyes. "I gave you my heart." She whispered quietly, her voice trembling. "and what do you do with my it? You throw it to the ground like it was nothing, you trample across it. Go 'angel' another one of you groupies Harry. I don't want to see you." Just as Harry started to walk away, Ginny drew one last card. "Harry," she called and flipped the card around so he could see it, "you will be judged." She and Hermione stood and walked away.

********

Draco had been listening to Bell all day, her soft voice repeating the histories she'd known since childhood, the powers that hummed through his veins. It was like he was listening with his head split in two, the knowledge that his professors were lecturing him on came easily even when his attention was focused on Bell's quiet instruction of how to conjure with the true arts.

The rose bloomed from his hand, its wine red, velvet petals unfurling gently, like silk against his fingers. With a smirk he turned the rose into a paper hummingbird and blew on it gently so it took off its wings flapping lightly.

The humming bird ghosted over the grounds dodging all other students until it came to land gently on Hermione's desk in History of Magic. The hummingbird looked at her for a second and unfolded into a note.

'Every second I am away from you, is painful. Every times I remember you I smile. You are what guides me through the dark.' As soon as she finished reading, the noted folded itself into a rose where its petals became velvet and silk once again.

"Ohhh Hermione, who's sending you notes?" Lavender asked "I thought you and Ron were going out, but that doesn't look like his handwriting."

"He said we're still dating? That..." Hermione let out a long sigh, "No it's not from Ron."

"Then who's sending you notes."

"No one you need to know about." Hermione said smiling tucking the rose behind her ear.

"Did you hear Ginny's mad at Harry? No one knows why." Pavarti giggled excitedly. "This is the biggest news like ever!" Hermione just rolled her eyes and pretended to listen to the lecture while mentally discussing something with one of her associates along a mental line of contact.

"_You're sure of this? I've no time for wild goose chases Ben." _Hermione sighed, this was too complicated to try and work out while her mind was going in a thousand different directions.

"_As sure as your reign is secure." _Ben replied through the connection understanding her pain, running an empire, while taxing normally must be nearly impossible while keeping up such a perfect façade and going to school.

"_Proceed then, Ben. Keep it quiet, make it look like it was the pretender. I have other things to attend to. Darkness bless and Shadow speed, my friend." _Hermione said before breaking contact.

The bell rang, shrill to Hermione's sensitive ears, sending waves of pain into her already throbbing skull. She bit back a growl of frustration, this wasn't moving the way she had wanted it to; there was problem after problem to solve, her web had to be woven exactly, one thread out of place and the entire thing would collapse.

Hermione fell onto her bed, glad the day was over. She closed her eyes, smiling, though it was tiring her web was falling into place perfectly.

A. N. Thank you to all who reviewed my last chapter I hope you keep coming back. I have a general idea for where the story is going but if you have any ideas please feel free to tell me.


	9. All Seeing

"_It is done Mistress. It has been completed just as you asked it to be." _Hermione smiled into her pillow, one more thread in place.

"_Thank you Ben. You are irreplaceable."_ She replied standing gracefully. Watching as spiders scrambled around her feet, their clicking pincers singing to her. The sticky silken threads hung around her room, creating a forest of spider webs, poison glistening on the delicate strands.

The creatures swarmed her, crawling up her legs to each take a strand of hair and carefully coated it in glossy venom. Hermione's fingers petted each spider, her fingers lingering on the more poisonous ones.

"Well my pet's things are coming together, Arragog is dead, your brothers and sisters will soon join us. Those snakes will shiver in terror my dears, each and everyone will join or be consumed." Hermione said as the spiders formed a necklace about her throat.

"_Master shall we proceed?" _A shadow asked pooling in the middle of the floor.

"_Of course remember give them the option first. If they refuse… obliterate them." _Hermione said smiling as she walked out of her room.

"Mia, I may have found another person to add." Ginny said, grinning and playing with one dangling fang earring, "Luna Lovegood, you know she's a brilliant witch and lately Potter and Weaselbe have been less and less kind to her. Should you offer her the option of power and being important, I think she'll jump. Besides I think she has some seer blood."

"Ohhhh, Ginny, wonderful observations." Hermione said, "offer her sanctuary here, I'll confront her with the option." Hermione giggled slightly, and pulled Draco from the shadows. "Why are you hiding? I much prefer being able to see you so I can do this." Hermione said while she planted her lips on his.

Draco smiled beneath the kiss, and traced the outline of her lips with his tongue. As their tongue's battled in each others mouths, Ginny made her escape. As she walked down the corridor Ginny shuddered slightly, attempting to dislodge the image from her mind.

"Luna? Luna? Is that you?" Ginny asked knocking on one of the stalls of the girls toilets.

"Ginny? Why are you in here? Isn't class going on right now?" Luna asked opening the door to reveal her messy white blonde hair, puffy red eyes, and tear stained face.

"No, class is over Luna. I came because I couldn't find you anywhere, and then I remembered that people have been giving you a hard time lately." Ginny said, smiling sympathetically. "Just yesterday I found a safe haven, you want to join me there?" She asked and held out her hand for Luna to take.

"Sure, as long as there are no nargles." Luna said with a watery smile.

"I promise there are no nargles, I can't promise there are no demiries." Ginny said, remembering the eyes that seemed to peer out at you from the portrait.

"Really? You've seen demeiries?" Luna asked excitedly.

"Not seen felt, it's really creepy the first time." Ginny smiled, "but they're amazingly loyal if you give them a chance." The two girls walked in silence for a while, then Luna noticed the delicate black vines that seemed to be appearing on her friends body, climbing up her neck two tendrils almost circling her eye.

"Ginny? What's that?" Luna asked pointing to the vines, as suddenly as they had appeared the vines vanished.

"Here! This is the demerie, her name is Azzurra. Hello Azzurra, _eternity._" Ginny said, Luna not understanding the last word, merely looking at the black canvas and feeling Azzurra's eyes on her. Ginny grabbed Luna's hand and pulled her through the portrait.

"Luna." Hermione cooed sympathetically, before sweeping the younger girl into a hug and ushering her to sit on the new black couch. "Ginny told me you've bee n having some problems with people this year. Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione asked sitting in one of the chairs while Ginny joined Luna on the couch.

"Not really, its not different than it has been before. Making fun of me for believing in things they can't understand, like the Demirie that guards your common room, Azzurra." Luna sighed, she hated how they made fun of her, how they laughed at her beliefs.

"People can be stupid sometimes, can't they Luna. Take poor Ginny for example Harry's been playing with her heart, but she's all right now. Aren't you Ginny?" Ginny smiled the black vines reappearing.

"Much better." Ginny replied stroking the inside of her wrist. Luna's smile slid into a melancholy expression, she felt safe here, important. No one was laughing at her.

"Luna are you alright?" Hermione asked softly.

"Yes, I just don't want to return to reality after this, it's like the calm before the storm. I don't like the real world." Luna said sadness weighing her words down.

"But this can be your reality; power, knowledge. All of it is yours for the taking, I can give it to you, I will." Hermione held out her hand, inviting Luna just to take it, to leave everything else behind. Luna's eyes widened. Half of her argued that it was too good to be true, a deal with the devil. However, that side was intrigued as well, its arguments quiet and half hearted.

"She will Luna! All you have to do is say yes." Ginny encouraged the vines darkening and roses blooming along their length.

"Yes." Luna responded taking Hermione's hand. Hermione kissed the very tips of her fingers and gently pressed them to the inside of Luna's wrist. The black rose bloomed, circled by leaves that resembled eyes, the pupils of Luna's stunning blue eyes seemed to spin for a moment, and then they too took the shape of rose blooms. _Tears given as sacrifice, unafraid of the Dark, Hel's all seeing._

A.N. Thanks for reading. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Reviews make me smile, and update faster.


	10. Addicted

"Can you believe it?" Ginny asked excitedly, "This is the last week before Christmas Break! We're free in a week!" Ginny was bouncing up and down in the Head's common room.

"Mhmmm." Was Hermione's oh so intelligent reply, not surprising seeing how she and Draco were locked in a kiss that Ginny was ignoring, choosing to talk to Luna who was braiding her fire red hair instead.

Hermione didn't really care what Ginny and Luna were talking about. Hermione was feeding her addiction at the moment, well one of them anyway. Draco and Hermione's lips were crashing together almost creating sparks, their tongue's fought for dominance, one of his hands was locked behind her neck the other arm wrapped securely around her waist while both her hands were tangled in his hair. A knock on the portrait interrupted the peaceful gathering; Hermione sighed as she stood up to get the door applying her appearance charm as she went.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked, not recognizing the life signatures on the other side of the wall.

"Ugh, it's the filthy mud blood Blaise. Let's just go I don't want to be tainted." A snotty voice said, apparently attempting to whisper.

"Pansy, we need to see Draco. You heard what they said, he has to do it." The second voice replied. Hermione raised a delicate eyebrow at Draco, who suddenly had a very bad migraine, he nodded. Hermione opened the portrait dropping both the charm on her voice and on her appearance.

"Oh, hello gorgeous." Blaise said with a low whistle for her perfect figure, "Who are you?" Hermione simply giggled. Without turning from the two Slytherins, Hermione seemed to flicker out of existence for a second and reappeared in Draco's lap. She simply looked at Ginny and Luna, who had also removed their charms, smiled at the glowering Slytherin girl, and locked her arms around Draco as he kissed where the base of her neck met her shoulders.

"I love it when you do that Draco, however, we have guests." Hermione purred in 

Draco's ear.

"Why are you two here? I'm coming home in less than a week, this couldn't wait?" Draco asked irritated, Ginny and Luna rolled their eyes at the same time. In the past few months they had become closer than sisters, often not even needing to speak to communicate with each other.

"You interrupted them," Ginny explained turning to the two outsiders.

"They hate being interrupted." Luna finished Ginny's sentence. Smiling at each other, Ginny and Luna began to discuss the effects of the '*lauiva' curse on the psyche of the cursed, in the language of the shadows of course, they never spoke in English if they could help it.

"I still say that the lauiva curse is much more effective, the after effects aren't nearly as bad as those of the Shadows sleep." Luna said tying black bells into Ginny's hair.

"That, my sister, is where you are wrong; for an interrogation or even just a torture technique, Shadows sleep is so much more fun." Ginny contradicted a slow smile twisting her mouth.

"Sadist." Luna giggled.

"Hello!? Earth to Blaise. What do you need mate? If it's something that can wait, it can wait." Blaise snuck a not so covert glance at the three other girls in the room.

"We'll be waiting," Hermione said, standing with the fluidity of a cat and prancing up the stairs to her room, though Blaise and Pansy didn't know that, she was followed by Luna and Ginny. Ginny looked at the two and smiled a very cruel smile.

"I'll see you soon." She almost sang, Blaise felt a chill run down his spine, Ginny gave another predatory grin, and the three of them disappeared.

"Now what is it?" Draco asked impatiently, his fingers tapping against the arm of the chair.

"Your father wanted to know why you haven't been coming to the meetings lately, the others are starting to whisper that you're a deserter." Pansy said breathlessly, nearly vibrating with suppressed anger that ANYONE would DARE accuse her Drakie-poo of such atrocities.

"Sorry, whenever the marks burnt, I've been too close to Granger for comfort. If you hadn't noticed already, the mudbloods smart." Draco scoffed, his mask firmly in place. Blaise smiled.

"He also wanted to know if you'd be coming back to the mansion for the ball this year." Draco rolled his eyes to that.

"That one, my father simply could've written about. It's not as if it's unusual for the Pure Bloods to have a get together." Draco said dismissively. " You interrupted me and mi amore for that?" Draco asked, pinching the bridge of his nose; his mind was not on the matter at hand it was with Her and the others, yes they had been gone for less than a minute but they all needed to be near each other, if not each other than at least her.

Hermione came down the stairs, her charms back in place followed by Ginny and Luna.

"And who are you?" Hermione asked grabbing a book off the shelves and sitting down on the couch, Draco immediately relaxed feeling her aura fill the room. She and the Magic were one, they got a little more addicting everyday.

'No one, Granger. We were just leaving." Pansy said with an upturned nose grabbing Blaise's wrist she stalked away.

A.N. I know not a very great chapter, but I'll get there in the mean time I have a challenge for you, when you review I challenge you to come up with one idea of either something that should happen in the story, or the way it should end.

P.S. I have a question I've gotten over 2000 hits for this story and 27 reviews, how does that add up?


	11. Wanting a little chaos

**It was dark as Hermione stepped into the moonless night. She smiled as she stepped in something hot and wet. The smell of sickly sweet decay rolled over her, the water was heavy, thick, and slow. She breathed the mist that rose off its surface, and walking deeper into the still pool. The freedom of not being bound by stone walls was beautiful.**

"_**We shall bring the all seeing and the devoted to the house to prepare, mistress." **_**A humanoid figure said quietly from the bank. The creature watched as she waded deeper into the water, before he turned and went back inside.**

"**Ohhh, Luna you look amazing." Ginny said, her usual excitement doubled for the evening.**

"**You look amazing too Ginny." Luna said smiling. Neither girl was exaggerating, if anything they were understating.**

**Ginny wore a turquoise sleeveless dress edged with black lace that laced up the front and stopped just above her knees. Her bangs were kept away from her eyes with a lace bow, her thick lashed eyes had changed from brown to an iridescent peacock opal that glittered sinisterly. Luna wore a crimson tunic like dress accented by a moonstone choker, and a silver chain that had a triple centre piece; a black diamond rose, a lapis lazuli crescent moon, and the final delicate almandine teardrop. Luna's clear blue eyes were played up by a slight silver glitter that was spread across her eyelids, her blond hair was tied into a delicate bun. **

"**Ready to go?" Hermione asked, if the other two girls were gorgeous then Hermione was drop-dead. Her silky hair in perfect ringlets, the eyes that had seemed to captivate both the other girls were unveiled from the contacts she normally wore, the blue and red respectively burning through the dark. The dress she wore was an emerald, strapless ball gown with a corset top, the back was laced with black, silk, ribbons. A silk rose chocker hung around her throat displaying the rose Draco had given her months ago.**

"**Yes, Mia we're ready to go. Can we go cause some havoc now?" Ginny asked her eyes lighting up with malice.**

"**Sadist." Luna said again, smiling evilly as well. "Lets go Hermione, please? For once I'm agreeing with Gin, I want to have a little fun with the pretenders minds." Hermione smiled at the other two girls, she extended her hands for them to take; as soon as their hands touched hers, all three disappeared. **

**A.N. I know it's short. I'm having issues getting to this point, help me out please!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. The Dark Queen

Draco sighed, Blaise had been bugging Draco about the three girls that had been in the common room when he had visited and Draco was attempting to avoid answering.

"C'mon mate at least tell me where you met them." Blaise begged.

"I'll tell you when they get here." Draco said and instantly regretted it.

"They're coming? Why? When?" he would have continued but Draco sighed.

"Shut up. Just do me a favor and shut up mate." Arms encircled Draco's neck from the shadows.

"Were you talking about us Draco?" Hermione cooed, emerging from the shadows. The three girls seemed to appear out of the shadows, Ginny to the right of Hermione and Luna to the left. The thing that drew Blaise's eyes were the dark vines that seemed to be alive on their skin. The red head had vines running down her left arm, it ran over her fingers, around her wrist, it crawled across her shoulder, up the side of her neck, and across her cheek to circle her left eye. The girl with the silver-blond hair had what looked like eyes running up her arm, and on her left eyelid, her pupils were the shape of roses and each girl had a rose that was bigger than the rest situated in the same place where his Dark Mark was. The girl in front, Draco's girl, didn't have the vines that the other did, nor did she have the rose that the others did.

"How could I not be talking about you? Your beauty never leaves my mind." Draco replied, spinning her around onto the dace floor, but not before Blaise noticed a covert nod that the blond returned and the red-head smiled at.

"Hey, show us around? This isn't our usual scene." the red head said flipping her hair over her shoulder and flashing him a dazzling smile.

"Sure." He wasn't sure what made him agree, but something about the girls was just unnaturally addictive.

"Who's the guest of honor?" the blond asked tilting her head to the side letting the silken waterfall slide all to the right exposing the vines on her neck.

"Our Lord, but anyway. What are your names, you never told me." Suddenly Blaise felt a chill run down his spine, the light and warmth seemed to have been sucked from the air; it felt like dementors.

"I'm not sure our names are really all that important at the moment." The red head replied sliding past Blaise and kissing his cheek before she vanished into the crowd.

Screams fell in her wake "_See, told you Shadows sleep was more fun_." She called back to Luna. Luna smiled and watched as people cleared away from the center of the dance floor to watch in awe as Draco and Hermione spun through the Rose as if they had grown up dancing together. Chanting reached Ginny and Luna's ears they joined the dance, their voices weaving with Hermione's Draco's magic lying the out line of the Hel Rose on the floor.

"Who are you? I thought only my followers were allowed. Only Pure Bloods, and only my people." The voice was arrogant and demanding, The group never stopped dancing, they were caught in the rhythm of the magic.

"I demand an answer Crucio!" Voldermort screamed, the spell hit Ginny who turned cold, dark eyes on him.

"You will demand nothing imposter." She whispered, but her voice broke through the throng of people, eliciting a response from the gathered Death Eaters. Ginny spun, shadows gathering in her hair, turning to bells. The clatter of their chiming quieted everyone down. Luna spun to the center her eyes misted over, she looked to the ceiling her mouth opened in a scream that shattered the ceiling and allowed the Dark Lord a view of the gathering clouds. The two girls stepped to the side as Draco stepped into the center of the Rose and words scrolled away from his feet, Hermione's dress twirled around her as Draco spun her into the center as they stopped dancing.

Beneath her bare feet, the Rose burst into being the black spreading like a disease along the floor feeding on the magic. Hermione had turned her eyes onto Voldemort, seeming to pierce his soul, or what was left of it.

"Listen and listen well, you vermin." She demanded, power leaking into the air around her, chocking those unused to it, drawing her posse closer to breath it in. "Mine is the Empire of the Dark, you will not usurp my control." Dementors emerged from the petals of the rose, leaving the room icy. "My power has been passed down from generations of unsung soldiers, you will bow or be consumed." Ginny moved to stand beside Hermione, the black bells singing, spiders crawling in her wake.

"Allow me my Hel." she whispered, reverence and hunger in her voice. Hermione only smiled. Everyone watched in horror as the vines on the girls skin seemed to lash out and sank into Wormtails skin. It only took a second, and then the coward was on the floor, his eyes staring and wide, black patched appearing on his skin, blotting everything else out. As they reached every corner of his body, his body began to dissolve, he screamed, unable to move. When he was no more, the red head looked at Hel a sadistic smile on her face, the vines returning to her skin, their bloodlust seemingly satiated.

" We won't trouble you any further, simply think on our warning. The tides are turning, Pretenders. Be wary of whom you trust, Not everyone is as they seem."

"Be careful, the Night is falling. Your golden age has ended, and yet," Luna said her eyes still misted over, a slow smile creeping over her features, "our will never end." her voice rang with the resonance of a Seer, the dark prediction sending chills down everyone's spines. Spiders crawled up the bodies of the four, Ginny, Luna, and Draco all had their Hel Roses showing in a kind of salute; as they disappeared the rose that remained on the floor drew their attention.

_The nightmare that haunts your every sleep; the fear that clouds the mind; her people watch from shadows deep, they will steal your soul; they give two choices only, be free, or meet the fire._

A.N. if your still reading this, thank you so much. Tell me if you have any ideas or just tell me if you think something could be better. No flames please.


	13. Auntie, Auntie, come and see

Power radiated from the shadows of Azkaban prison, the dementors abandoned their posts. "Mistress sends her regards." Luna's voice echoed from the shadows, the bright eyes piercing from the Darkness.

She emerged from the shadows her Hel rose showing, she wore a beautiful dress that would suit a court. Red satin pooled at her feet like blood, the dress hanging off her right shoulder to show off the Eyes that ran up her arm like leaves.

"Auntie, Mistress requests your presence." Luna said moving towards the most heavily guarded cell. A soft cackle came from the huddle of ragged blankets in a corner.

"Yes, yes dearie. Just let auntie get up these old bones don't move as fast as they used to." a soft voice answered, it crackled with age and sighed with power.

Luna gripped the bars of the cage, and watched in satisfaction as they crumbled away into dust. A woman, bent with age exited through the hole in the bars. Her white hair was tied into a tidy bun at the base of her neck, her skin was almost translucent from years spent in the dark, her eyes were black and still held a keen intensity.

"Ahhh, so you're the all seeing, dearie. You're so pretty, such pretty eyes." Auntie said tracing the outline of on of the eyes on Luna's arm, Luna smiled.

"Auntie, Mia is waiting for you." Luna reminded the woman gently.

"Of course of course. How could I forget? Silly me, my minds going, so many years to keep track of. So many students, so many coups, so many dawns and sunsets." The woman's eyes misted over for a moment before she took Luna's pale, long fingered hand in her knobbly, old one. "Come on dearie, Auntie will tell you more later." The woman brushed away a stray lock of silky blond hair behind Luna's ear.

Luna smiled, this woman had been with them from the beginning, not in body but in spirit; this was Time, and she tended to the children of the Dark, the Changelings.

"Auntie, Luna!" Hermione greeted, standing from one of the thrones at the end of a long hall. The dark blue dress she wore fluttered to the ground around her in a mist like veil, creatures opened up a path for the two dear to their mistress.

"Oh my dear, it is good to see you." Auntie said softly, stroking Hermione's cheek gently, "My how you've grown, you've gotten so pretty since old Auntie's been away." She said

"It is good to see you Auntie, I've missed you." Hermione said as she flickered out of existence and reappeared before the nurse who raised her, hugging the old woman. The three women moved again to sit in the beautiful thrones, Hermione in the largest most ornate throne, while Luna and Ginny took their right and left hands accordingly. Auntie stood beside Hermione's throne, stroking the younger girls hair.

"Ohhh, my dear. You've raised quite the Empire while Auntie's been away." she said with pride in her voice as she examined the creatures that filled the hall. "Not many people though are there?" Her voice was almost amused. Humans, always fighting amongst themselves, debating which of the two forces would control the world; but her Hel was raised just for this purpose, raised by her to keep the empire strong in times when chaos ruled. This child, proved her success, she could rest in relative peace for this generation.

"Auntie, they're at it again. My people are all I need on the human side of things, after all Auntie we are Changelings."

"So true my dear, and what a group you picked, why your own mother couldn't have done better." The carefully measured pride in her voice was all that was needed to make the young empress smile. Ginny turned her head slightly, the bells in her hair chiming.

"Auntie, why don't they see it?" She asked, a weary sigh working its way into her voice.

"See what, lovely?" Auntie asked moving to stroke the girls fiery hair.

"The beauty in the Dark. I see it, its so captivating." The last word was almost whispered, "the power it gives you, to create the beauty for yourself." she didn't seem to be able to find anymore words.

"I don't know, lovely. I don't know how they miss it, but maybe their eyes are just closed." Auntie answered the most devoted.

"Maybe, they're all just a little mad." Luna said her eyes full of mirth, "they always did say we were mad, maybe it's the other way around.

"Now dear, what did you need little, old, me for?" Auntie asked Hermione, her black eyes piercing.

" I grow worried auntie, things aren't working quite right. Only half of my web is laid, the entire thing needs to be done by the end of this year" Hermione answered, her fingers tapping along the carved armrest of her throne. "They need time to organize yes, but I can only allow them so much time before I start taking matters into my own hands, and I'd rather keep out of this until all my pieces are in place." She sighed and stood nodding to the court who immediately dispersed to their different corners of the empire. Hermione's bare feet made no sound against the cold stone as she entered a second room, and sat at a crystal chess board, a white set and a grey set against a black set, the black seemed to have made the least amount of moves, while the other two sets were scattered all across the wide board, the black was winning.

Luna stepped up beside Hermione and reached out to move one of the white pawns a square up, blocking the grey set from making a move. Ginny moved a grey knight, retaliating against the white.

"They're focused on each other, not me, which is good for most purposes. However, I need them to attack directly, not around the back alley." Hermione said watching the match with mild fascination. Auntie watched a small smile gracing her lips, this was the child she had raised, not the high-strung Gryffindor, no this girl here; the beautiful child of 17 who thought with military precision and turned people against each other with subtle cunning.

"Patience my dear," Auntie counseled lying a gentle hand upon the girls shoulder, "If I have learned anything from my years it is patience is almost always worth it. Remember the spider my dear, he sits in his web and must wait for the other creatures to fall into his web, he can't make them, so he waits; and in the end, who wins? The spider or the fly?" Hermione smiled as the old lesson reminded her of her child hood.

"The spider Auntie, always the spider." Hermione answered moving her rook backing both kings into a corner. "Because the spider turns the flies against each other, so delicately that the flies never figures out how to break loose." She moved her queen and felled both kings. "Checkmate." she smiled as the two kings dropped their swords in surrender. "Thank you Auntie, I needed a reminder." Hermione said, and turned towards the entry hall as she felt tiny vibrations spiral through the floors. Ginny and Luna's heads snapped around at the same time.

"We have company." Their voices rang in sync.

"Shall we greet them in the throne room mi amore?" Draco asked sweeping up from the dungeons, the scent of a potions room clinging to him.

"Of course Draco, what would the fun be of having a throne room if we didn't show off every once in a while?" Hermione asked as Draco stroked her cheek lightly, smirking.

"Would you join us Auntie? You can sit in your throne, join us?" The old woman nodded, her black eyes crinkling up at the corners slightly as she watched the young man bend over her old wrinkled hand and kiss it gently.

"Of course, I've been wanting to see my dear in action for a while. Just let me get into something more comfortable." With a wet cracking sound, the pale, wrinkled skin broke and fell away to leave a large spider in her place.

"Ready Auntie Arachnea?" Ginny asked, her sleeveless, chocolate silk dress showed off her shimmering blue eyes and her fiery hair, as she flittered down the hall like the fairy they were rumored to be.

A.N. Tell me what you think. I already have a start on the next chapter so it should come sooner. Btw please don't kill me for not updating, and don't be too upset i did say on my profile i dont uppdate real well.


	14. True Queen

As Bellatrix LeStrange entered what looked like a palace's front entry she shuddered. The hall was derelict and creepy, the only source of comfort was the moonlight that fell through the grimy stained glass windows. She felt like someone was watching her, she the Dark Lord's most faithful death eater was afraid. The air was heavy, stale, and damp it carried voices from one of the corridors that split away from the main entrance.

"Your whole world is falling down, falling down, falling down. Your whole world is falling down Bellatrix LeStrange. Your lords pretending to be strong, to be strong, to be strong. Your lords been pretending all along, Bellatrix LeStrange. What will you do now fight or run, fight or run, fight or run. What will you do now fight or run, Bellatrix LeStrange. Your whole world is falling down, falling down, falling down. Your whole world is falling down Bellatrix LeStrange." The soft voice crept towards her, like a mist, echoing over the rough hewn stone. "You need to come with us Bellatrix." Bellatrix whipped her head around, the voice came from behind her. A creature sat on the floor behind her, her black hair fell in front of its face obscuring her eyes, her skin was a sickly white, torn, limp wings trailing on the ground, her knees curled to her chest, thin, frail arms wrapped protectively around the equally thin legs.

"What?" Bellatrix was startled, how had the creature gotten behind her?

"You need to come with us." A second voice whispered, Bellatrix whipped around again, looking up this time. This time a boy sat in one of the high windows obscuring the light, chains hung from his ankles and wrists, clinking eerily in the silence.

"Why?" Bellatrix asked cockily.

"You need to come with us." a third voice whispered, standing right beside her was a second little girl, her hair was pulled into a long braid, exposing her empty eye sockets, her tattered wings brushing the experienced Death Eater. Bellatrix screamed.

"My, my we are jumpy now, aren't we?" A second boys voice asked, he leaned against the wall, raggedy bandages floated delicately away from him, they were spotted with blood, they were reaching towards Bellatrix. "come Bellatrix, they're waiting for you. Devon, Ophelia, Belliate. Come." His voice was soft, barely louder than a whisper and yet the creatures acted like he was shouting.

"Follow us Bellatrix." The four whispered in unison before they disappeared down one of the corridors. Bellatrix followed with minimum hesitation, she had a job to complete. 

"Hmmmmm, you'd think they would at least try to be convincing." Ginny said scathingly as she stroked the silky feathers of the raven that sat on her shoulder as she watched Bellatrix walk confidently down the halls of her home. "They can't honestly think that Bellatrix of all people can get into our ranks on a spy mission. Did he even think this one through?" 

"No." was Luna's reply as she gazed into a crystal ball that sat on the arm of her throne the pale stone seeming to glow around her. 

"Welcome to our humble home Bellatrix." Hermione's voice cut through the dark surrounding them like a knife. The dark seemed to part before Bellatrix allowing her to see the rulers who had been able to see her since she had entered their home. 

"What are you here for? Certainly you didn't hunt down the darkest, dampest holes in the world just to come and visit us?" Ginny smirked, giggling as the raven nibbled her ear.

"You speak the truth my queens. Your humble servant has not sought you in vain, no she aspires to join you in you endeavors." Draco's laugh reverberated around the room

"Wow, aunt Bellatrix. You must think we're all stupid, did you really think you could waltz right in here and just join just like that? How did you find us anyway?"

"I let her find us Draco, I wanted to see exactly what that pretender was throwing our way, no curve balls as you can see. And now that I know the best that he has, we have no reason to worry, we can restore balance with ease, his people will fall apart at the seams the second he is dead."

"But mistress, would you let such a valuable piece just waltz right back into the game? It would be like releasing a Queen from a trap, it makes no sense; so is she a messenger, or a warning?" Luna asked softly, her gaze had shifted from the crystal ball to the ground on which Bellatrix stood.

"She's a pawn, Luna. Look, see? She moves as directed by her King, who hides behind his people, she jumps as the call to duty. I'm almost insulted he threw nothing but a pawn our way." Ginny said as Bellatrix finally noticed the ground that she stood on was checkered white and black, like a giant chess game.

"She is no pawn, make no mistake of that, that would be like saying I am nothing more than a knight." Hermione gently reprimanded Ginny, "Her position changes from Rook and Queen often. He keeps his own forces weak with constant power struggles and battles for his favor. That makes them more loyal, however, it also leaves them constantly weak. Luna, she is yours." Hermione said waving her hand at Luna who's eyes lit up instantaneously.

Bellatrix had one final epiphany before she simply disappeared, the woman sitting in the throne before her was truly a queen, and her people didn't need to be controlled. And even if they did at times, she kept them under her thumb with her power, they were addicted, and Bellatrix doubted that they would ever even be able to live without the stuff again.


	15. Hel's Most Trusted

The sharp cackling of the creature was grating on Voldemorts nerves. "Falling, falling, heeheehee won't last long. Kingdoms grow and fall, days come and go. Time to fold, you're in checkmate!" The creature was seemingly insane. Irate, Death Eaters finally began firing spell after spell at the creature. "heehehehe, that's right; weaken yourselves. Potter will kill you in an instant, Dumbledore is hoping for it." The creature was mad yes, but it knew how to get the job done.

"He fell right for it." Draco said in amazement as Luna gave her report from her throne, her eyes gazing intently at the crystal ball that never left her side.

"You act like it surprises you Draco, he is insane after all." Ginny said lazily to the boy she thought of as a brother. Ginny was smiling sadistically as she watched her carrion birds tear at some creature or another, and one that suspiciously looked like a 'light' creature.

"Uh huh, and your family didn't realize you were insane?" Draco shot back.

"It's the Hel Rose." Hermione put in, she could tell these three anything; she knew they were too loyal to leave. "sometimes the sheer blackness of the power can have slight side effects, like Ginny's sadistic tendencies and her slight insanity, it was there beforehand but it was just accentuated; Luna has her future seeing and her Sight as a whole getting better each and everyday; and you my Draco grow more powerful everyday." Hermione said leaning into her love's arms. Ginny laughed wildly.

"I love my Hel Rose, I don't care if it drives me completely insane! It gave me freedom!" Her voice rang around the throne room, bouncing from the shadows, her birds joining in her raucous laughter. Hermione smiled delicately, just a sliver of a smile but it was enough for her entire court, seen and unseen, to join in with the laughter.

"Are you done?" Luna asked in a soft voice, her eyes still never leaving her crystal ball, her fingers playing with a second crystal that hung around her throat. "Remember we have to return to Hogwarts soon, and things are shifting ever so into our favor." She said, her eyes flickering to meet Hermione's just for a second, before they were seemingly dragged back to whatever future held in the crystal.

"Too true, my all seeing sister." Hermione told the blonde girl, her arms outstretched towards her court. "My sister speaks the truth, soon we will rise in victory. Soon the world will once again fall to the Darke." a loud cheer rose from the gathered court, howls, ghastly screams, even the whisper of the wind joined in, it was time for the chains of insanity to fall from humanity once again so that the world might have time to rest; if only for a moment.

"Blaise, I know you won't believe a letter because that would just be stupid, but trust me, please. The Dark Lord is beginning to crack and crumble and I can give you a way out; meet me in the library at midnight the first night we're back. Don't get caught.

-Wickedone" Blaise could repeat the letter from memory, which is why he was standing in the Hogwarts library under a concealment charm waiting for whoever Wickedone was.

"You came, I was hoping you would." A voice said as the shadows twisted aside to reveal Ginny Weasely.

"WEASLY!" Blaise snarled and the red-head pouted.

"What? No running and screaming? Damn. That's my favorite part." Ginny said seeming to glide closer to Blaise until she was breathing in his ear, "I had so much fun at the Christmas Party I was hoping for a repeat performance." Blaise stood stone still praying to whoever would listen that she wasn't being serious, that she hadn't actually been that red-head. Ginny continued to pout then seemed to sigh slightly before gliding to a chair and seating her self so that her feet were slung over one of the arms. "Well I guess she did have a point, you would be perfect." Ginny smiled at him, the same predatory smile he remembered from the prefects common room.

"I'm sorry but perfect for what?" Blaise asked his voice the epitome of composed pureblooded spite.

"Hmmm? Oh sorry. My Lady sends her regards and her humble servant. Hel extends the hand of brotherhood to you Blaise Zambini." Ginny said reaching her porcelain pale hand towards him, he hesitated. "Don't worry Blaise, she takes good care of us." Ginny's eyes were pure, no lie clouded their crystalline surface. With one last deep breath Blaise took the offered hand, and watched as Ginny's eyes changed color red and blue now stared at him from her delicate face.

"Welcome my Brother." With that she kissed the inside of his wrist on top of his Dark Mark and he watched in sick satisfaction as the Mark shattered the Rose taking its place, _Harbinger of Destiny, the Dark's chameleon, Hel's most trusted._ The power hit him, power and for once complete peace.

"So this is why you joined." He muttered as the feelings settled deep into his bones.

"She gave me peace, gave me revenge, gave me purpose. My best-friend, my sister, my empress. She wants to see you now, I'll lead you to her." Ginny said her eyes returning to normal as she stood and lead the way out of the library and down a dark hallway that certainly hadn't been there before.

"Ginny! You brought him, thank you so much my sister." Hermione greeted as the two entered the common room, giving both hugs in the process. "my brother, I'm sorry to need you so soon after you've just joined, but the Pretender learns from his mistakes and Draco is no longer welcome his circle." She said, the sorrow of an empire filling her gaze; Blaise found himself resigning to whatever she asked.

"Whatever you need Sister, I am at your service." Hermione instantly smiled and her smile seemed to brighten up every bad thing is Blaise's life.

"Perfect! I knew I could trust you!" She said brightly, then her eyes darkened as she motioned for the others to leave. With a nod Ginny and Luna left each giving Blaise a quick peck on the cheek and whispering 'good luck' in his ear. Draco seemed to hesitate before he gave Hermione a deep kiss and retreated to his room. "Blaise I need you to go back for me."

A.N. I need some feedback here. I'm getting closer and closer to the finish line and would like to know how you guys think I did. Thanks for the input. Cookies and candy for all ^_^


	16. Spiders Web

Blaise couldn't help but smile as Hermione told him the plan. For the first time in a long time he felt needed, respected, trusted.

"Take Ginny with you, with no charms on, no one will be the wiser and it will give your story credit." Blaise blinked at that, wouldn't that make them both more vulnerable to the Death Eaters. "Don't worry about Ginny, she's a devious little devil. Watch your back, make sure both of you come back alive." Hermione said running her fingers gently through Blaise's hair. "But don't go yet, let them stew for a while." Hermione said softly, "Go talk to Ginny for a while." Hermione handed him slip of parchment and winked. "Now leave, I've got a few things to take care of yet tonight." Hermione said shoving him gently towards the portrait, watching him leave then taking off at a dead run up Draco's stairs.

She launched herself through the door and into Draco's waiting arms. "Forgive my tardiness I was organizing the fall of the Dark Lord." She said smirking as Draco kissed down her neck.

"Good, we shall all laugh as he falls. Are you going to kill the Weasel and Pot-head too? Clean slate?" Hermione looked at him for a second before smiling wide and laughing.

"There's the conniving Draco I fell for all those years ago." Hermione said as she winked, "of course I am. Why check the kings and not take the rooks?"

"Ginny?" Blaise whispered into the hidden chamber near the Head's dorms.

"That's me." Ginny said appearing behind Blaise. "What's up Blaise?"

"Hel wanted me to come and talk to you, get to know you before our assignment starts." Ginny began to hop up and down giggling madly.

"We get to trap Voldy-moldy! We get to trap Voldy-moldy!" Ginny sang while flicking her wrist so that the room was filled with light. Shattered mirrors hung over most of the crimson walls, bird perches and nests littered the ceiling, crows and ravens glared down at the boy.

"Right, she said let them stew for awhile, but how long is a while? I'm bored." Blaise said flopping down onto the queen bed.

"Really? Well we could always mess with people's heads; that's what I do when I get bored." Ginny tapped her chin for a second and yawned, "or we could do that in the morning I'm sleepy." Ginny said wandering over to the only surface in the room, a chest of drawers, and pulled a glossy, dark wood, box from the top. She grabbed the key from around her neck and spun it quickly in a wind, the click almost eerie as silence descended over the room, Ginny smiled as she removed the key and opened the music box. No ballerina danced in front, no mirror reflected the light; just dark velvet coated the interior, the spikes of sound that echoed from the interior were slightly unnerving, but at the same time lulled Blaise's mind into relaxed oblivion.

"I should get going, I don't think the heads would be happy if I slept here." Blaise said attempting to stand up, Ginny pushed him back down.

"No silly, don't go. Please?" She begged him, her beautiful, shimmering, multicolored blue eyes seeming to draw him in, and not let go. Without thinking he lay back down on the bed as she curled up next to him. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear, with a soft peck on the cheek both fell into oblivion, the music box still tinkling on, Ophelia dancing in its center, the ballerina come to her place.

Blaise woke to the screaming of ravens and the deep caw of crows, wings ruffled in agitation as something disturbed their sleep. A feeling of calm slipped over him as he glanced into the shattered mirrors, the multicolored eyes that looked back at him were full of confidence and purpose. With gentle movements he stood from the bed, careful not to disturb the beautiful red-head beside him. With a sigh of relief he noticed a change of cloths left for him next to the now silent music box. The traditional Hogwarts uniform disfigured by what looked like a barrage of violent spells, he slipped into the outfit with a chuckle, such a subtle woman Hel. He noted a second set of cloths not nearly as torn but bloodied instead with longer tears and more frayed edges.

"My dear, wake. We should be leaving soon, Hermione has pardoned us from the first half of the day, so we need to be in and out before lunch is over." Blaise said gently rousing Ginny from sleep. She got ready quickly, her eyes still half-lidded and bleary from sleep, her manic grin was still spread across her porcelain features flawlessly.

"_Havoc, madness, destruction." _Ginny said the words softly as she and Blaise walked off the castle grounds and dissaparated, her unearthly chuckle reverberated up the ground _"ours for the making."_

"My Lord!" Blaise screamed as he stumbled through the mansions front door. "My Lord, they have Bellatrix." He was panting, shaking uncontrollably and covered in fresh and caking blood, his cloths torn and battered from an obviously vicious battle. "We had to warn you! Dumbledore is planning something, Potter is disappearing more and more now, we think they got information out of Bellatrix!" The words were actually slurring as they came from Blaise's stumbling tongue.

"Who is 'we'" A masked Narcissa Malfoy asked haughtily, the humiliation of her sons' defection still stung.

"I-I am 'we'" A timid and weak female voice said from behind Blaise. The girl came into sight, pale red hair cut at odd angles with slashes running across her face, she looked worse than Blaise did; she clung to Blaise's arm attempting to stay upright as her legs begged to give under her weight and pain.

"You brought a Blood-traitor here?" another masked figure demanded, pointing his wand at Ginny.

"I couldn't not bring her! Potter was attacking her for Merlin's sake!" Everyone in the vicinity froze wit those words. "I figured that, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'. And I couldn't just leave her, ignoring her family's beliefs she is still a Pureblood, and I was raised to believe that every Pureblood woman is a princess and should be protected." Blaise said with distain glaring at the man who had spoken.

"I h-have in-information that m-might help you w-win." Ginny stuttered, shivering from fright, "Dumbledore is pl-planning to execute Be-Bellatrix as soon as he g-gets the in-information h-he needs." All of the gathered Death Eaters scoffed.

"Won't happen, Bellatrix wouldn't ever tell that old buffoon anything."

"Har-rry c-can be quite convincing." Ginny said trembling even harder now, "h-he talked me into believing he l-lov-ed me." For once the stutter wasn't forced from Ginny's throat and the truth hissed from the girls lungs. "W-with his sk-skills you'd b-be surprised w-what he c-can do." Beneath the act Ginny was grinning and giggling like mad, this was fun! The Death Eaters were still unfazed, believing in Bellatrix, she was one of the highest Death Eaters after all. "H-he's been trained b-by Dumbledore too. And p-personally I don't w-want anything to d-do with th-them." The girl clung to Blaise now like he was her lifeline, her face buried in his shoulder while he whispered into her ear attempting to calm her down.

"What are they planning?" Voldemort asked his interest finally peaked. "You said you knew." Ginny nodded, whipping a stray tear from her cheek and taking a shuddering, deep breath to steady her nerves.

"All I know is that Ha.. No Potter has been bragging more than normal lately about starting to picking off H-Hor-Horcruxes? Something like that." Ginny said with more confidence, her stance becoming that of an angry and scorned lover.

Voldemort froze, they couldn't be allowed near the precious bits of his soul. With a hardening glare he stood, drawing all eyes to himself. "We must attack, on the last day of term Hogwarts shall fall!" Screams of joy and adoration bounced off the cold stone walls and echoed around the room, in the din Blaise and Ginny slid silently into the shadows, smirking wildly.

Their work was done, Voldemort had fallen into the carefully laid trap of lies and deceit and would die the same way, a fly caught in the spiders web.

A.N The final stretch has begun! Please tell me what you think and whether or not you want to review please visit my profile and vote on my poll for the next story ok? You're all wonderful and amazing for sticking with me for this long, cookies and ice cream to all of you!


	17. Night Will Fall

Hermione grinned while Auntie stroked her hair gently, as Ginny and Blaise finished their report she nearly jumped up and started dancing. "I knew I could trust you. You drew the fly into the web, and before lunch too." Hermione told them smiling, watching as all of the injuries slid off of Ginny and Blaise's skin, Ginny's eyes glittering happily and Blaise's multicolored eyes holding a hint of smugness that made Hermione laugh, a chameleon content with his prey. With a delicacy that should have been impossible, Hermione plucked at the delicate strings of the spider web spun upon a harp skeleton. The music fluttered around the room, pale and ghostly leaving slight tremors in its wake. "We should get going, lunch will be starting soon." She said softly, reluctantly pulling her fingers from the strands to stand and sweep from the common room, a slight scowl on her face.

"Hermione!" Harry called from the Gryffindor table, motioning for her to sit next to them.

"Well guess I'll go sit with them, I'll see you later Ginny, Blaise." Hermione said dejectedly before plastering a smile on her face and running over to sit with her 'friends'.

"Hermione, how've you been? I've been so wrapped up in studying and trying to make time for Ginny I haven't seen you." Hermione scoffed behind her mask, sure that's exactly what he was doing, Liar.

"Oh I've been good, the common room is good for studying because there's no one else there, Ferrets always off with his Slytherin pals so I have the whole dorm to myself." Ron scoffed and continued to shovel food in his mouth like a starving man.

"Really Ronald that is disgusting." Hermione said coldly before serving herself some Sheppard's pie and eating it as if she were at a Queen's feast. Harry and Ron began to chat and she played her part well, pretending to listen and care.

"So all you've been doing is studying? Geeze 'mione you need to loosen up." Ron said as he swallowed whatever he was 'chewing'. She sighed and mentally began counting down the days till the end of term.

Time passed quickly, Draco and Blaise carefully laying Hermione's web within the Death Eater ranks, thoughts of treason and upheaval tormented the most loyal of Voldemorts followers, they had it down to a science. Blaise would transform into whoever they thought the target would react best to and Draco and 'Blaise' would begin the whisper allowing the target to hear bits and pieces of the conversation, just enough to plant the seeds of doubt. The girls hadn't been slacking either, their webs too were being woven with a delicate and loving touch. Luna leaked the attack plans to the Order and began to seed chaos there as well as inside Hogwarts very walls, subtly turning student on student and backing the teachers into corners; very satisfying work if you asked her, fun work as well. Everything was coming together, Auntie watched pride glistening in her eyes as the day of reckoning drew closer.

"Harry, why won't you talk to me? What's wrong?" Ginny cooed to her again 'boyfriend' Harry Potter who was fidgeting incessantly, spinning his wand between his fingers, his eyes darting from place to place chasing shadows, his foot tapping softly against the thin hearth carpet. She grinned underneath her concern, she could hear his quickening heartbeat, his pupils were dilated, he was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, he was sickeningly pale… the great Harry Potter was afraid.

"It's nothing Ginny Angel." He answered forcing himself to smile at her.

"Harry! You know you can tell me what's wrong, I hate seeing you upset." Ginny admonished gently, running her fingers down the back of his neck.

"Voldemort is going to attack the castle tomorrow. I'm just nervous, you know I'm supposed to kill him." Harry chuckled nervously, Ginny nodded as if in understanding.

"_And I am to kill you"_ She whispered under her breath, the idea of vengeance sweet enough she could taste it.

The day dawned brilliantly, the sky lighting up in varying shades of blue and pink, the birds chanting their melodies, the air whispering over the well tended Hogwarts grounds. Hermione woke to her spiders excited chatter, their pincers clicking ceaselessly as they did her hair and fixed her cloths; today they would follow her, for all her people's careful planning they still didn't know the exact time of the attack and it irritated her to no end, she had to continuously remind herself that power didn't come as easy as she wished it would. Her spiders clung to every inch of her skin, her charms were in place and would stay that way until the pretender showed his face.

Luna greeted Hermione at the base of the Great Staircase, a soft smile gracing her face as she swept her pale, blonde hair out of her eyes. _"Sister"_ she greeted Hermione. Ginny sat by Harry's side, she was to trail him today, herd him towards Voldemort as it was Luna's job to drive Dumbledore into the selfsame trap; long ago, Hel and her court had decided only the ring leaders need be killed at once, the most loyal could be weeded out later, the Changeling's agreed on this plan, it saved them time and energy not to have to round everyone up. Blaise was to follow Voldemort discretely and flare his Hel Rose when they arrived on the Hogwarts grounds, Draco would then join him and seclude Voldemort from his Death Eaters, Blaise and Draco would be safest, their Hel Roses would just make them stronger should they try to be killed.

It was a simple yet effective plan, one used for centuries by the legions of Changelings before them.

Power flared, Hermione smiled, time for some fun.

All hell broke lose as the alarms sounded, it was more than easy for the Changelings not only to slip away from the crowds, but to herd their prey. Harry and Dumbledore found themselves out by the Lake, winged by Luna and Ginny.

"Professor, what's going on?" Harry asked while Ginny continuously inched closer as if in fear.

"Tom has attacked Hogwarts, Harry. It is time for us to fight." Dumbledore tensed as more people joined their group, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini. "Ah, hello boys. Might I ask why you are here?"

"You might, but you wouldn't get a very satisfactory answer." Blaise said pleasantly.

"_Sisters, how do you fare?" _Draco asked, greeting Luna and Ginny with a kiss to the cheek.

"_Well, and you Brother?" _Luna responded, returning the traditional greeting.

"_We are well now." _Blaise said kissing Luna's cheek and Ginny's lips. "He's coming." He said in English for their very confused audience.

"My dears, is there something that is going on we should know about?"

"Of course there is, but the likelihood of us telling you is quite slim." Blaise answered once again.

"Why can't we tell? Hmmm? Its more fun if we hear them scream." Ginny cooed, wrapping her arms around Blaises' waist. The cry of a Raven seemed to break her conversation. "Hello Crow!" Ginny greeted. "Is sister with you?" A second cry, this time of a crow, "I take that as a yes Raven. Greetings sister." Hermione appeared and greeted her sisters and brothers.

"Sorry Harry, we needed bait." With a nod Ginny let lose her vines, with a sickening crunch they attached to Dumbledore, who fell into nothing. "Can we count on you, Harry? Or will you immediately betray us?"

"I won't…"

"Don't lie Harry," Ginny hissed, "I can smell it on you." He glared at her.

"I will betray you." With a muffled, wet, thunk Harry too fell. Luna glaring at his disintegrating body.

"NO you won't." Luna growled.

"Sister, calm down, no one will hurt us."

"Are you…" Within a second, the Dark Lord was dead as well. Black tentacles of power sinking deep into his core, sucking the very magic from him.

"Pretender, make sure they know not to touch my throne." Hermione hissed. She felt his web of power collapse around her, Dumbledore's as well. Everything falling back into some semblance of balance, at least for now. With a sigh she beckoned her Changelings to her, she knew that in a generation her peace would be shattered, the ministry would again grow a spine, greater good would rise as well as darkest evil. The calm night would wake to bright day, and insanity would come back. Her mothers legacy proved it. With a tiered sigh she called the shadows, and as the Changelings were swallowed in darkness, they stared out as night swallowed the grounds along with them.

A.N. Fin! Thank you all my faithful reviewers and readers. For reading and completing my first multicoated finished fic.


End file.
